Imperial Rosa Army
primary function was to carry and support mobile suits The Imperial Rosa Army (インペリアルローザ陸軍, Inperiarurōza rikugun) is the primary main force of the Empire of Mana as well as policing body. It serves as a multiple purpose group of soldiers that are trained to defend the country from any kind of threats as well as be trained to hunt down multiple demons or other unspeakable horrors that Nightmare Wing will use to corrupt their righteous Empire. They also garrison major locations of strategic or cultural interest to the Imperium and are often found in defensive roles or offense roles depending on their orders. During active Wartimes, they are actively able to activate the grand recruitment, which it can be comprised of countless millions of men and women from the entire nation and other nearby cities. hundreds of thousands of different legions, supported by a vast array of light and heavy armored vehicles that provide the imperial solider's primary offensive punch. History and Present Military Opposition Background Formed during the War of the "500-year War" other known as the "Age of Steel", the Imperial Rosa Army's history dates back to during the opening years of the great 500-year war with the Army of Darkness. They act as the Army of Lights backbone throughout the years they fought hordes of unspeakable horrors and demons to defend their freedom from the demons. During the war, despite the endless bloodshed and battles, both sides still stalemate each other with the war going on for an entire 500 years of complete warfare and defending each other leaving a massive field of battle all across the country from all kinds of different kinds of warfare and trickery. Throughout the entire battles, they had to deal with conflicts on multiple fronts by the demons or taking the advantage of the exposed flanks of the enemies using new weaponry and the newly built guild of wizards Star Breaker Guild in order to turn the tide of the conflict. However at the end of the great war, they army of light was disbanded by Masahiro Ketsueki before quickly being reformed into his own army to quickly take advantage of the destroyed landscape and rebuild it in his own image using his guild to help start the foundation to building the Empire of Mana. As a result of the former soldiers of the army of light quickly were outfitted with new uniforms as they take a more of a police role in the government while the people are either drafted in or work primary as Farmers or builders within the imperial forces. Present Conflicts Divisions and Equipment Sub Factions and Divisions * Imperial Rosa Guardsmen also known as the "Basic Imperial Guardsmen" they serve as both the army and police within basically all the standard districts within the area to protect its any citizens from crimes within them as well as take down criminals. Their authority extends to all districts and depending on which of the nine laws they break they can charge a victim or just outright bring them down depending on the commander judgment within the district. The most basic guardsmen appear to have fully body armor carrying a standard Lacrima assault rifle which fires magical beams when fired or a standard assault rifle depending on user choice. They also appear to carry a combat knife, a katana styled sword, a pair of Anti-Magic Handcuffs, a utility belt, a side-arm pistol and a short-range radio system built inside of the helmet. * Imperial Thunderstorm Guardsmen Divisions - Though they utilize harsh, even brutal training methods, combat practices, and regimental organisation are not in themselves unique among one of the best units of the imperial soldiers within Regno Rosa. They are extremely elite troopers that are deployed in battle as a brutal response to warfare or keeping the peace when the guardsmen themselves are overwhelmed in combat. They form a strong and sizable elite force within the larger squads than normal guardsmen units and hazardous-environment survival along with endurance, physical and mental resilience training in order to keep them along Rosa's top soldiers. They, when deployed, are normally armed with magic crystal based rifles and guns to fire energy beams, however, they also carry normal firearms. As for defense, they carry standard armor with a unique change of coloring and the Bio-hazard-based mask for combat in any kinds of warfare. They also employ heavier gears of weapons including siege weapons such as high-power magical cannons and barriers for assaults. *'The Holy Imperial Inquisition Divisions' - a secret organization that exists outside the standard administrative hierarchy of the Empire. They were tasked with hunting down the Dark Wizards and any kind of demons that are deemed a threat to the Mana Empire. Inquisitors also have absolute power to judge and execute supposed heretics or Demons whom they deem a threat to the Empire seen by exterminating anywhere between a single person to an entire town depending upon how large scale the problem. *'Star Breaker Guild' - Formerly known to be the "Holy Imperial Wizardry Divisions", they are later promoted above that into a full on guild after taking on some of the best and brightest of the imperial forces, as a result, the Empire choice to given them a name befitting their value. Though they act as the Emperor's main guild within the imperial forces itself. It acts as a primary group of Wizards and extremely gifted warriors to act as both Generals and Field Commanders within combat able to draw about their powers of magic to turn the tide of any conflict. * The Shocktroopers Armored Divisions - The shock troopers are heavy magic rune augmented combat-based armor that augments the user's body. They are mostly called in for extremely dangerous problems within the imperial city or used in combat as a type of heavy trooper. They are outfitted with a Lacrima-powered, Power armor which appears to deployed with multiple runes to augmenting suit which triples the standard movement speed and power of a standard trooper while providing added built-in equipment. However, they normally armed to handle quick responses as well as carry heavy armor to take a lot more damage during combat, as such they carry depending on the type of divisions will carry either rifles or blades. It noted some unique groups within the empire carry uniquely power-armor suits styled differently in order to keep to the standard theme of the group. This suit was made to have normal people without magic able to fight toe-to-toe with magic wielders during combat. *'Imperial Stealth and Assassination Divisions' - Otherwise known as the "Covert Ops", they are the second largest organization of the Divisions. They are tasked with execution and assassination as well as supervision of high-rank criminals. Most of them act to carries out missions that involve combat. While high-ranking members are used for punishment and assassination of ex-comrades who break the law or to take out larger groups. *'The Imperial Commander and Control Divisions' - Behind the soldier's line of defense are the military commanders and offices. They are seasoned veterans soldiers who earned their place among the best the soldiers and as such, they act as figureheads and leaders of squads. Some are promised to lead even large company of troopers depending on their rank among the others. This Division is very important as the head of running the basic day to day maintenance of the imperial forces and attack plans. Armaments, Tools and Heavy Assult Equipment *'The RX0 Etherion Assault Rifle' - It is a hybrid rifle with setting for Semi-Automatic to Full-Automatic rifles which can fire 32 Eitherous empowered bullets that melt the bullet to the boiling point until it becomes a speeding ball of blue plasma. They are compact and can be carried into a box by removing and taking apart the pieces. The rifle also has an attachment to the barrel to extend the range, through limits the rate of fire making it a useful Sniper Rifle tool in combat. *'Portable Coffee Maker' - When equipped it's a device that by using the users, magical energy powers a small coffee maker which fill a deplorable cup which can be used. This device has set of adding milk, cream or sugar depending on the user. *'Katana Sword & Combat Knife' - Each soldier's melee weapon are equipped with a traditional katana sword in combat. Through some preferring to use the much smaller combat knives, they act as an extremely useful cutting tool being able to cleave into multiple demons flesh with a single chop. Through unless magical currents are pushed through it'll just be a simple piece of metal and can break under enough pressure. *'Rune-Armor Knight Drones' - They act as an entire unmanned legion of machines made by Rune Magic to be used to be able to swarm large numbers of demons at once and able to provide Range or Melee offense countermeasures as well as provide fire support to the Imperial Forces during mid-combat. When provided with the override command card, the unmanned drones can be manned by a person in mid-combat by simply applying the clearance card to the back of them and simply sliding in. When a person is controlling the drone, they are acting as Shocktrooper Armor and can't be commanded by the Commander. *'Imperial Shocktrooper Commander Suit' - A golden angelic version of the original wielding normally a blade with a mounted gun on it or a Helbard. It is used by high-ranking officers to command the drones to battle as well as acts as a Field Commander inactivate combat. They are more durable than the original and act more freely as they are primarily made for elite soldiers, as a result, their ruins are made to be specially augmented to far surpass the normal Shocktrooper Armor as a result. *'Imperial Shocktrooper Suits' - The most used anti-wizard weaponry that augments the wielder to stand a fighting chance to take on a Wizard by greatly enhancing the users reflex and speed as well as using augmenting runes to boost the users striking power and leg muscles to let them be able to contend with some of the most powerful magical users. They are various kinds of shock trooper armor including but not limited to, Imperial Royal Guard Armor, ThunderStorm Stormtrooper Armor, Bombardment Armor and etc. *'Imperial Royal Guard Shocktrooper Suits' They are augmented personally by Kagura Yamamoto herself to act as the super fast yet highly durable combative suits as they were intended to protecting the Emperor himself as well as able to fight High-ranking members of Star Breaker Guild. They are built with much faster repulsers to be able to move faster as the wielders are mostly humans turned into Machias Cyborg in order to have the necessary speed and durability to handle the suits. They also are equipped mostly with Broadswords with a magically treated blade to slice through anything. *'Imperial Assault Shocktrooper Suits' - Otherwise known as the "Slayer Shocktroopers", they are made for experts in melee-based combat & acts as the faster-paced warriors using jet-packs to help augment speed over to the point, most wizards have a hard time catching up. Each unit is armed with multiple weapons namely using two enhanced rune flames swords to melt through enemy targets. They attack through the attack of using their superior speed or multiple group rush assault to quickly tear through the enemies. their armors are primary made to take melee based attacks or magical assault by using the Eitherous reactor that is molded into the armor to repulse the enemies attacks past the armor, as a result, they can fly through a Fire Dragon's Roar used by a weaker Fire Dragon Slayer with ease, through prolonged attacks or highly powerful strikes can damage or outright disable them. *'Imperial Bombardment Shocktrooper Suits' - They are augmented for a basic soldier, usage are extremely common sight within the imperial soldiers and policing soldiers. They carry extra durability in combat as well as has an extra plating of steel most are armed with an assault rifle but they also have multiple attachments to be able to switch between Built Rocket Launchers, Granade Launchers or Singal Flares for the more larger Imperial Skybreaker Shocktrooper Armor to bombard. They are also the easiest to remove due to the heavy amount of explosives, they made it easier to release from the suit in the event, that one of them that were attached to the suit were active that the pilot can get safely away. *'Imperial Skybreaker Shocktrooper Armor' - This is the largest used Shocktrooper Suit without being classified as the pilot is strapped into the suit using multiple technological augmentations as well as a magical interface it is a towering machine. Primary usage to take down large groups of enemies or destroying an entire city if required they are massive towering machines. They are attached with a massive Eitherous Launcher on it's back and multiple kinds of laser guns built within to fire at targets. Unlike the others, it is a massive hulk of a machine as it's classified as an Armor as it was made by using reprogrammed technology from Stryker Corporation that they illegally acquired to build it, as a result, they kept quiet about how it was built. *'Imperial Carrier Dreadnought' - It is the largest machine used by the imperial forces. Developed as part of a need to have mobile bases as a result of raiding by Dark Guilds. Its primary function was to carry act as a commander hub during conflicts, providing fire support, deploying Stormtrooper Squads and the transportation of imperial personal, large cargo shipments, stormtrooper suits and etc. They are armed with a large Ethotic Magic Reactor at its core of the dreadnoughts, using stolen technology from the Stryker Corporation to power the large machines. During Land and Sea-based missions it turns into a more of a ship themed look it has sixteen retractable wheels underneath it to grant it the power of motion along with the large engine at the back of the ship to grant it quick motions regardless of the type of land-mass or large bodies of water. It also has a tranformation that can morph into a Aircraft-based transport that can move through the sky itself to transport imperial officers and equip at quicker pace through at the cost of defencive shielding. *'Imperial Scout Walker Armor' - Serving as reconnaissance and patrol vehicles to the imperials when not employing their Shocktrooper armors. They are the most common and easiest to build of the armors, they are small two-legged bipedal machines powered by a small Lacrima Reactor attached on the inside of the machine. Production Plants *'Imperial Production District' - This is used by the imperial forces to produce multiple weapons, equipment, and Etherion reactors for each of the Suits or Armors. They are built multiple on-site types of equipment by using large machines or workers by hand put them together over the assembly line. They are also used for large eco-plants to build multiple of pre-made foods for long-term combat. The largest are the main factories which are used to repair or otherwise completely build entire Shocktrooper Armor Suits or Shock Armor heavy vehicle in order to combat the threat of other nations as they expand or simply defeat the demons. The factories are also used by the Stryker Corporation after their agreement as a production site to construct multiple cybernetics as well as other requested objects to be massively made as a result of a friendly working arrangement between the two factions. Chain of Command & Battle Tactics Command Structure *'Director of Intelligence and Security' - The title is wielded by Yamashita Kenpachi, the broad commands of the army using his knowledge to control the army by offering tactical insight along with sending his direct commands to the Supreme-Commander of Arms and Warfare Kagura Yamamoto. Though he acts primarily as an outsider offering massive intelligence. The normal loadout of the suits is a full-plate suit equipped with wings attached, that can while durable be used to as fold down into a shield. Some are equipped with a 9-foot spear, assault rifle or sword depending upon the legion. They are lead by a soldier to battle, who are normally depicted wearing golden armor versions with a halo as well as an onboard commanding device to ensure maximum effort by the drones. *'Supreme Imperator of the Order' - Leader of the The Holy Emperor Inquisition Divisions, Paladin Masuyo Ketsueki acts as the main Demon Hunter within the imperial forces. She primary serves as the recruiter and leader offense leading a group of her own soldiers to purge an entire group of Dark Wizards or Demons. Through underneath Yamashita and the Emperor himself, she can still retain control of the army if needed and acts as a result actively look for enemies to hunt down. However, after her marriage to the emperor, she has taken a less active role within the Imperator choice to instead command from a distance to protect her husband personally. *'Supreme-Commander of Arms and Warfare' - The title wielded by Kagura Yamamoto, she is the main director of all Imperial dealings for supplies and warfare technology as a result, she was the one that approved and was a part of the "Project: Shocktrooper" and later the usage of Stryker Corporation technology into the more dangerous "Shocktrooper Armors" used later on. During war times not only is her runes used to make multiple Shocktrooper Armors she is also able to lead entire armies into battle through her tactical knowledge and leadership. *'Generals & Star Breaker Guild Members' Between General within the army itself or members of the Star Breaker Guild, they can lead entire legions of soldiers in battle as they are extremely skilled warriors and leader in combat. Through oftenly the guild doesn't interfere with imperial army, they will be able to take over should it be a time of war to act as Generals themselves. *'Drone & Shocktrooper Commanders' They are more elite Squad Commanders trained for the aerial imperial Stormtrooper corps. They are able to move extremely fast being trained to work within the armored suits to be able to use it to their fullest potential. They also are responsible for giving the unmanned Shocktrooper Drones orders and control them during combat. *'Squad Field Commanders' - They transmit information to each squad from the field commanders as they lead their soldiers to battle, as a result, they are heavier outfitted normally wearing Shocktrooper Armor. They can command between a 4 to 12 man squads during large scale combat. *'Basic Soldiers' - They are the backbone of the imperial army, they are basically trained recruits that don't have any kind of magic, however, are armed with the latest equipment with 4 inches of steel for the armor. They also carry the basic loadout with an Assault Rifle, Radios, a loadout of pre-made food for the field, Singal, Grenades and a choice of either combat knives or samurai. They are through not singlely not a dangerous threat, what they lack in power as a single person, they make it up of a entire force. Battle Tactics Gallery KriegGren.jpg|Imperial Thunderstorm Trooper in Action Bianco Angelo.jpg|Basic Rune Knight Shocktrooper Armor Drones soldier_wallpaper5292.jpg|Imperial Thunderstorm Shocktroopers Paladin Royal Guard Shocktrooper.jpg|Royal Guard Shocktrooper Mecha warrior.jpg|Assault Shocktrooper Armor Guardian_Corps_Palumpolum.png|Major City Guardsmen Uniform Solider.jpg|Imperial Guardsmen Unarmed Uniform Guardian_Corps_2.jpg|Imperial Guard Commander e064aa5e1a3d64163bc827806b21c732.jpg|Bombardment Shocktrooper Suit Blue_Noah.png|Imperial Carrier Dreadnought during Airship Mode 2121.png|Imperial Scout Walker Armor Trivia *The Army of Light and Army of Dark is a direct reference to the Star Wars Legends stories of Darth bane during the epic conflict between Jedi Lords and The Brotherhood of the Sith. *The 500 Year war is also a reference to its real life counterpart the Hundred Years' War between the Kingdom of England, against the House of Valois, rulers of the Kingdom of France, over the succession of the French throne. In which Joan of Arc was introduced and always was quite a lovely tale. *The imperial Rosa Army bears heavy influence by the Warhammer 40k Imperial Guardsmen as they are a prime template to follow on for a strong foundation to built from. *Imperial Thunderstorm Guardsmen have based off the Death Korps of Krieg guardsmen faction from Warhammer 40k, I've always enjoyed playing as them during the table to the game and thought they would make amazing elite troopers. Along with the normal guards, looks are based on both the PSICOM and Guardian Corps each being from Final Fantasy 13 and they are the primary army in the games. *Also, the reason for the more technology over magical instead of the reverse closer to Flore is simply due to the distance as they treat magical differently as more of a weapon or a resource than to focus on it purely like in the mainstream. Category:Imperial Army Category:Organization Category:Rengo Rosa Category:Star Breaker Guild